


In the evening

by Rose_1444



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: What's happening in usual Friday night of Headmaster and Silva?
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	In the evening

The evening came soon and she certainly did not expect it to be here so quick , but that was happening when you have a school full of students to care for.

Farah was about to finish paperwork when she heard a knock on the door, she looked up from papers when she heard a familiar voice. "Headmaster it's time to stop working whatever you do," Saul used his authoritative voice and made her roll her eyes. 

"Is it so?" She asked with a smile on face still. She knows why he is here. They were meeting most of Friday evenings to have some talk or just fun under game of chest, or old fashioned fight when they feel playful. 

She waited in what he will say now. He stepped into her office and closed the door. She raised her eyebrow. She could see he was hiding something behind his back, Then she understood when he threw her a wood stick which specialist and fairies had been training with. 

"I am challenging you" His voice was a little lower than usual when he spoke, meeting her eyes watching how she got up to catch the stick. She still know how to fight. He smirked. "Unless it's too much headmaster?"

She chuckled at his words. Fighting was something she needed right now very much and she played with a stick in her hand.

"Let's go outside then, it's exactly what I need after all sitting in the office " She said and followed him outside the office with a smile on. She did not mind the students

Looking at them and greeting them olders was used to see her training wil Silva and the youngest well they will get used to it. They walked through school and she had to smile. Everything will be interesting and great this evening. She had that feel deep inside her. When they finally got outside it was dark. She smirked following him on training place.

She decided to test him and used her stick to hit him as they were walking side by side. 

"Oi someone is eager to fight ?" He asked and made a quick move to don't get hit. His eyes shine with amusement. 

"I said you didn't? " He knew her well after all. He did not hit back but waited till they did not stand in training grounds. 

"Of course and I do know you so well," He was teasing her with words at least. 

"And I know you Saul," She said back with a smirk on face and then they stood on training grounds where normally their students train. 

"Of course you do" He smirked and picked up the stick to position and raised his eyebrow on her. 

"Don't give me these looks!" She said and was first who make their stick meet in first hit. He did moved it away with no problem. She try it again and the sticks and them was soon   
moving around the field. 

She knew their fights could take a long time but this time it looked like Saul had even some different ideas. He was known for moving fast and she know it but some way she did not expected him to be quickly behind her back hitting her arm where she was holding the stick that way it hurt and she was forced to let it be. She could sense him behind her. The stick he had still in his hands firmly were now pulling her closer against his body. 

"It looks that you lost hun," Now his voice was lower for sure. She rolled her eyes in playful annoyance and when he let her from this kind of hug she turned to face him. She wanted to say him something sassy but the words died on her lips as she met his eyes and touched his face softly. She leaned up to kiss his lips. There in the dark was everything possible and good.


End file.
